


Vegas, Baby!

by waywardblonde18



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Love Triangles, Post Season 2, Smut, cursing, glow - Freeform, gorgeous ladies of wrestling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardblonde18/pseuds/waywardblonde18
Summary: This all takes place directly after season 2 ends and picks up with the cast of GLOW on the bus to Las Vegas. This is a work in progress.





	1. GLOW Up

Ruth woke with a jolt as the bus pulled up to the front door of the Riviera. 

“Jesus, fuck!!” Sam cursed next to Ruth as the sudden stop of the bus spilled his coffee. Ruth chuckled lightly.

“Ah, shut up and gimme a hand would ya?” Sam grumbled. 

Ruth offered a handful of paper towels she grabbed at their lunch stop, and Sam dabbed at the new coffee stain on his left pant leg. After a moment, he stood up, stepped into the aisle, and addressed the cast. 

“Ok ladies, we’re here. Go drop your stuff off in your room and then get your ass to the ring. We got a lotta fucking work to do. Live shows are harder than TV. Everything has to be perfect the first try. So, we need to get to work ASAP or we’ll all be outta a job, capeesh? Great, see you in 20.” 

Sam turned on his heel and hopped off the bus as the girls gathered up their belongings. 

“Damn, everything here is so bright,” Arthie exclaimed in awe as she descended from the bus with YoYo into the neon splendor of the Las Vegas strip. 

“Yeah, this place is the fucking crown jewel of the world, the ultimate party spot. I can’t wait to get so damn trashed,” Melrose gushed as she picked up her duffle and sauntered towards the front doors. 

The girls filed into the casino and picked up their new room keys. They kept the same roommates from the Dusty Spur, so Ruth and Sheila hauled their luggage into the elevator and up to their room.

Even though Ruth and Sheila still were rooming together, the Riviera’s room was drastically different than their room at the Dusty Spur. The new room had a small kitchen and living space in addition to the bedroom and bathroom. The floors, shower stall and beds were actually clean, and there were even chocolate mints on each of their pillows. 

“Wow, this is so nice!” Ruth exclaimed, walking over to their window, which had a beautiful view of the strip. 

Sheila pursed her lips a bit and responded, “Sure, I guess if you like fancy stuff with no access to nature. How am I supposed to hunt for meals in this concrete jungle?” 

Ruth smiled and rolled her eyes and said “C’mon, we better get down to the ring.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later, all of the girls strolled into their new arena. Though the arena was monumentally large and beautiful, Ruth couldn’t help but feel slightly uneasy. The space made her feel miniscule, and it occurred to her that they would need to fill up each and every spot in the sea of folding chairs surrounding the ring. Ruth had faith in the show, but even at the old gym, which was much smaller, they had trouble filling up all the seats. 

The girls walked up to the ring, where Sam and Bash were already waiting for them. “Ladies, welcome to the new home of GLOW,” Bash beamed, “This will be our home for the next year, so get-” but Sam walked forward, lightly pushed Bash behind him and interjected, “Yes, yes, new ring, new venue, very exciting, but we can’t keep it for the next year if we don’t kick ass every night. So let’s go, we need more storylines, go.” Sam looked out at the group expectantly. 

40 minutes later, Sam had an entire notebook chalk full of ideas for storylines. Their first show wasn’t going to be for another 3 weeks, and since there weren’t official storylines or match ups yet, Sam sent the girls off with Cherry for a hard workout for a few hours before dinner.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So ladies, who wants to go make some bad decisions with me tonight?” Melrose asked the locker room with an impish smile after the training session. 

“Uh uh, no way. This shit is serious now. You all definitely still have a curfew, so don’t even think about it,” Cherry barked back immediately. 

“Geeze, can’t we have any fun around here? I need to get laid,” Melrose whined.

“Sure, after we crush opening day in a few weeks. So get your head off blow, booze and boys and focus on getting ready to perform,” Cherry responded. 

Melrose threw a sour look Cherry’s way, grabbed her gym bag and left the locker room. Slowly but surely, everyone filed out of the locker room, with only Ruth and Carmen left still gathering their things. 

“Hey Ruth?” Carmen called out.

“Yeah?” Ruth responded, tying her shoe.

“Can I ask you something?” Carmen said.

“Of course, what is it?” Ruth said walking over and sitting next to Carmen on the locker room bench.

“It’s just...well...never mind, it’s stupid,” Carmen mumbled shaking her head and standing up to leave.

“Wait, Carmen, c’mon if something’s bothering you, tell me, let me help!” Ruth implored. 

Carmen sighed, paused for a moment and turned back around towards Ruth.

“Do you think Rhonda actually loves Bash?” Carmen asked with a slight frown on her lips.

The question had Ruth taken aback for a moment, but she recovered and said, “Uh, I don’t know? Maybe? I mean it’s not really important since she’s going to divorce him soon right?” 

Carmen nodded and looked down at her shoes. “Yeah, I guess you’re right...but...do you think he really loves her?” Carmen asked, still casting her eyes down.

Ruth’s brow furrowed for a moment as she stared at Carmen standing in clear discomfort in the middle of the white tiled room. “Carmen, why does that matter to you?” Ruth inquired softly.

“Well...it’s just...I’m happy for them, and I obviously want Rhonda to be able to stay in the U.S. but it’s just...well I...I...I just sort of like Bash, and I thought maybe he felt the same,” Carmen bumbled. 

Ruth’s eyes widened at the new information. “Oh, well...I don’t know, Carmen. That seems like something maybe you should ask him?” Ruth replied.

“Ugh, no, I can’t,” Carmen protested, “I don’t want to make a fool of myself. I mean, I was just kidding myself, thinking a guy like that might like a girl like me.”

“Woah, woah, woah, what? Carmen, don’t say that! You’re amazing. You’re the entire reason any of us know anything about wrestling. Without you, none of us would still be here,” Ruth said as she stood up and gave Carmen a hug.

“Also, you’re one of the kindest and most genuine people I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. If Bash or anyone else doesn’t see that, then forget them, they’re missing out,” Ruth said soothingly. “C’mon, let’s go grab a drink and cheer you up before we go to bed.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair left the locker room and walked towards one of the many hotel bars. As they approached the bar, Carmen stiffened out of nowhere. “Hey, what’s...oh,” Ruth asked before seeing the object of Carmen’s discomfort. 

Bash, Sam and Debbie were also at the bar, having what was apparently a producers meeting. “Ok, let’s just go to a different bar,” Ruth started but was cut off by a, “Hey ladies, over here,” from smiling Bash who waved them over. Carmen threw Ruth a nervous wide eyed look as they walked over to the trio. 

“What the hell, Bash, this is a producers meeting, not cocktail hour! You can’t just invite them over! This is a private meeting,” Sam chided as Ruth and Carmen joined. 

“Actually, I’ve had enough for tonight. Plus, I need to pump, so let’s pick this up in the morning, shall we, gentlemen?” Debbie interjected, hopping off the bar stool and grabbing her jacket. 

“Fine with me, more time with the new wife,” Bash said with a smile and a wink, “See you all in the morning!”

Bash and Debbie walked off, leaving a disgruntled Sam with a half smoked cigarette and a whiskey. Ruth and Carmen ordered drinks, and then Ruth struck up a conversation. 

“So, Sam, how...how was that meeting? Did you guys make any decisions?” Ruth asked as she sipped her cocktail.

“What? Oh...uh....yeah, no, nothing official yet. But don’t worry, we’ll figure out something that I’m sure won’t be good enough for you, so you’ll pick it apart until you’re happy with it,” Sam responded. 

“What?! When do I ever…” Ruth started with a big grin but was cut off.

“All the damn time and you know it. You reject everything I give you initially,” Sam said with a laugh that quickly turned into an awkward one. 

He immediately regretted his wording since the word “reject” made him automatically think of their conversation in the ring the other day when Ruth told him she was with Russell. Sam’s cheeks flushed, and he looked down. 

“I mean with storylines and plots and stuff...because you always go in and ya know...fucking change things...and,” Sam trails off. 

A small, awkward smile flashes across Ruth’s lips, and they both glance around uncomfortably. 

“Ummm...is everything ok with the two of you?” Carmen asked, eyes flitting back and forth between Ruth and Sam.

“YES,” they both instantly respond. 

“Well, I’m going to work on the storylines, so yeah bye,” Sam says hastily and leaves the bar. 

Ruth sips her drink and avoids Carmen’s eye contact. 

“Ruth, what’s up between you two?” She asks. 

“Nothing, nothing!” Ruth says a little too earnestly. Carmen raises her eyebrows and stares expectantly at Ruth. 

“This is supposed to be about cheering you up, not me!” Ruth pointed out.

“Nah, not getting off that easy. Plus, telling me whatever weird shit is going down between you and Sam will cheer me up by distracting me, so spill,” Carmen stated flatly. 

Ruth sighed and looked away with a torn look in her eyes. She drained her drink in one long gulp, wiped her lips, shook her head back and forth from the burn of alcohol and looked back at Carmen, who was still staring with full attention. 

“Ok, Carmen, if I tell you, you seriously can’t tell any of the other girls,” Ruth started. 

“No shit I won’t tell anyone else. I hope you understand that you can’t tell anyone what I told you either,” Carmen retorted reproachfully.

“Right, right. Of course. Um...ok. So, I guess things got sort of weird since Sam and I were spending so much time together, and I went with him to Justine’s formal, and we ended up dancing together and...uh...well it was a slow dance and there was a moment when it seemed like…” Ruth said slowly and faltered to a stop. It was now her turn to turn beet red. 

“What do you mean there was a moment?” Carmen asked, eyes narrowing. 

“Well...you know...a moment? A sort of possibly umm….romantic moment?” Ruth said awkwardly. 

Carmen relaxed a bit and said, “Oh so wait that’s all that was? Just more of you two’s weird sexual tension?”

Ruth whipped her head around to look at Carmen. “Wait, what do you mean ‘more’?” 

Carmen shrugged. “I just mean you two have had a sort of tension like that for a bit now.” Ruth looked around in disbelief. 

“Does anyone else think that?” She whispered nervously.

“I mean probably, but no one thinks anything of it. We all know you’re with Russell, it’s just you two have always had this sort of chemistry, you know?” Carmen answered casually, shrugging once more before finishing her own drink. Carmen looked back at Ruth, who still looked uneasy from their conversation. 

“Look, it’s not a big deal, so don’t linger on it. Let’s just go back to our rooms and hit the hay,” Carmen said giving Ruth an encouraging smile. Ruth nodded, threw some cash down for their drinks and left. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Ruth lay awake in bed, her mind whirling through the happenings of the day. It was strange to think other girls had noticed the tension between Sam and herself. The tension itself was still strange to Ruth. 

It wasn’t like she was also attracted to him. She was with Russell, who was so perfect and kind and dependable and easy. Yes, she thought to herself. Yes, Russell is the right guy for me. Sam is too...Sam. They hardly ever agree on anything, and he has enough character flaws to fill an entire notebook. Yes, there’s nothing there between Sam and me, she assured herself. 

But as she slowly drifted off to sleep, a small, quitely nagging voice kept saying, “Then why do you keep thinking about him?”


	2. Chapter 2

Ruth crinkled her nose as a loud knock at the door woke her up from a deep sleep. The sun still hadn’t risen, so it was surprising that someone was at the door.

“I’m coming!” Ruth shouted, pulling on her robe as she hurried over and wrenched the door open. It was Sam. He was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday and had a heap of papers in his arms. 

“Oh, hey. What are you doing up? It’s not even sunrise?” Ruth said, leaning against the door frame.

“Yeah, I know, sorry to wake you. I stayed up all night writing the script, and I’m almost done. But something just feels, I don’t know just a little off, and you’re gonna want to change it anyway, so I thought I’d just get ahead of that now,” Sam said.

“Is this you asking for help with the script? You? Asking for help?” Ruth asked, eyebrows raised.

“Shut up. Do you want to help or not?” Sam growled. Ruth laughed, nodded and gestured him into the living room. The two sat down on the couch. Sam spread the papers out on the coffee table, and they got to work. 

Two hours later, the script was finished, and Sam and Ruth had passed out on the couch. The sun started peeking out, and a ray of early morning sun hit Sam in the face, waking him. For a moment, he forgot where he was. Sam’s heart skipped a beat when he realized that somehow during their sleep, Ruth ended up using his chest as a pillow. He looked down and smiled at her softly. She looked so peaceful. If only he could wake up to this every day, Sam thought wistfully. 

“Hey, Ruth, wake up,” he said softly. Ruth stirred and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. When she realized she was laying across Sam’s chest, she jumped back. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to sleep on you!” she said quickly, looking down at the floor.

“Yeah, you should be. You snore like a damn freight train,” Sam quipped, “Anyway, I better get ready for rehearsal. See you there.” Sam gathered the mound of papers and left. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 weeks later after countless hours of rehearsal, it was opening night. The girls were all getting ready when there was a knock at the dressing room door. Reggie opened it, and in walked Ray. 

“Ladies!! You all look wonderful! We’ve got a great crowd out there tonight. Just wanted to pop in and say break a leg!” Ray said, beaming. 

“You should use a different saying, Ruth actually did break her leg,” Jenny said sassily, sewing a rogue rhinestone back onto Melrose’s costume. 

“Ah, yeah, right, sorry Ruth! Well anyways, I know you girls are gonna do great. See you out there!” Ray waved and turned back out into the already loud crowd. The girls went back to hurriedly getting ready. 

“All right people, 10 minutes until we start off the show, let’s go, let’s go,” Sam yelled. He left the dressing room and walked over to the opening of the tunnel where the girls would run out as their character was introduced. It certainly was a sizable crowd, though it wasn’t completely sold out. His eye scanned the sea of fans, and he saw Justine sitting in the front row with her mom and Billy. He smiled and waved across to them. Seconds later, the smile slid off his face. Russell was with them too. 

Sam pulled himself together. Of course Russell would be there, he thought. Ruth would be so upset if he wasn’t there for opening day, so it’s a good thing he’s here. Sam wanted Ruth to be happy. It just sucks for him that happy means Russell. Sam turned back around and went down the tunnel to the AV room.

Even though they weren’t filming, they still needed cameras to capture close ups and other angles for the jumbotron. Sam checked all of the feeds. Everything seemed ready to go. He checked his watch. Five minutes to go. 

“Knock knock!” sang Ruth as she skipped into the room. 

“Hey, you got five minutes until showtime, what are you doing?” Sam said grumpily furrowing his brow. 

“I know, I know, I just wanted to come in and say good luck. You’re gonna do a great job directing,” Ruth said.

Sam smirked. “Yeah, I know I will, and I don’t need luck for that. I do however need you to actually be where you’re supposed to be or we won’t have a show, so scram.”

“Ok, ok, I’m leaving. See you after the show!” Ruth turned and left the AV room. Back in the dressing room, everyone was lined up and ready to go.

“Alright ladies, let’s go kick some ass!” Cherry shouted out to a chorus of cheers. Bash’s microphoned voice cut through their pep rally announcing the beginning of the show. 

“You ready?” Tamme asked Ruth.

“Yeah, definitely, bring it on, Welfare Queen!” Ruth said. 

“So who came up with Welfare Queen and Zoya joining forces to take down Liberty Bell once and for all?” Tamme asked as the pair took their place at the end of the line, waiting for the title match. 

“Sam and I actually both sort of came up with it. I thought Welfare Queen should team up with someone, and he said it should be Zoya,” Ruth answered.

“Mmm well good, I think it’s a great plot for the year, way to go!” Tamme said, playfully shoulder bumping Ruth. A couple minutes later, Bash started to introduce Zoya. Ruth threw her shoulders back, got into character and marched out from the tunnel to take on Tamme.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ruth! RUTH! Hey! Hey, that was amazing way to go!” Russell shouted, maneuvering through the crowd to find his way to Ruth. He reached down and kissed her deeply. 

“Thanks, Russell! I’m so glad you were able to come see it! I missed you,” Ruth said, her arms still looped around his neck.

“I missed you too, and I wouldn’t miss opening night!” Russell said leaning down again to kiss her. 

The couple walked out of the chaos hand in hand. It was nice to have Russell back, Ruth thought as they strolled through the lobby of the Riviera. Ruth hadn’t seen Russell since the team left LA. They spoke on the phone once a week to catch up and wrote letters back and forth, but it wasn’t the same. Ruth leaned into Russell as they walked and looked up at him with a smile. 

“So, the cast is going out on the town tonight to celebrate, do you want to come with?” Ruth asked as Russell pressed the up elevator button. 

“Yeah of course! That sounds fun!” Russell responded. 

“Great! We have a little bit of time though before they leave. Wanna go do a different kind of wrestling while we wait?” Ruth said with a mischievous wink.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Russell said, practically sprinting into the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors started to close, Russell started kissing Ruth’s neck and cheek. Ruth giggled and looked out towards the lobby as the elevator doors closed. Instantly, she wished she would have looked anywhere else because she made direct eye contact with Sam, who was standing in the lobby looking back at her, cigarette in hand. He gave a closed lip smile and then turned away, head turned down.


End file.
